


Get Help

by FrozenHearts



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Escape, Gen, Gods, I hate the thorki ship, M/M, No Incest, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Protectiveness, Sakaar, Short One Shot, Trickster Gods, arena fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Thor notices the way this Grandmaster idiot looks at his brother.





	Get Help

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since seeing Thor Ragnarok for the the fourth time, and I wanted to post this earlier but I ended up in the hospital so I'm still recovering, but everything is fine and I hope to be writing more for you guys soon!

Sakaar was an absolute dump. There was no other way to put it when garbage was quite literally raining from the sky and the people were dressed in rags. Thor lamented as they had ripped his cape, as Valkyrie jad brought him in and even more when he had to fight Banner as the Hulk.

Thor was especially mad when Loki had been found in the Grandmaster's good graces, given food amd wine and a comfortable seat during the gladiator tournaments. It stung when Loki had denounced him as a total stranger, but it was only until later did Thor fully realize why he did it.

Envy was all over the Grandmaster's face when Thor had angrily corrected Loki, when he yelled that "I'm his brother!"

Sure, it was weirdly flattering when the Grandmaster had called him the "Seductive Lord of Thunder" but Thor could tell the man had eyes squarely for his brother. 

In the ring, as he yelled at the Hulk (Banner, Thor had to remember that was Banner in there he was stuck but so was he and now Loki and it was awful), he caught a glimpse of the Grandmaster in his viewing box, perched on the edge of a long white couch. Loki was there as well, sitting on the opposite end, hunched over on himself so as not to attract attention. 

Thor saw it wasn't working. The Grandmaster stole glances at the God of Mischief every so often, and Thor thought he could see Loki trying desperately to avoid the coy smirks and teasing glances thrown his way. 

Halfway through the fight, however, Thor knew he couldn't win. The Grandmaster pressed a button on a remote, just as he was about to knock the Hulk out for good, only to be thrown against the wall.

The last thing Thor saw before getting knocked out completely was Loki rushing from the spectator's box.

The Grandmaster didn't take his eyes off him.

\-----

Loki wanted to disappear the minute the Grandmaster laid eyes on him. The man was weirdly attractive in his own way, with his blue face paint ad flowing gold robes but his arrogance reached a new level each time Loki spoke with the man.

At first it was just odd glances. Those Loki could ignore. But then it became a word here and there and those words turned into gifts and gifts into... Well. Lots of things Loki wasn't particularly interested in.

It had been a few months into his stay on Sakaar when the Grandmaster gifted him with a room of his own. It was a nice room, but nowhere near as nice as the one he'd had on Asgard. Everything was so red and white... rather blocky and gross to look at. It didn't help that Loki could still hear the fight going on. The crackle of thunder alongside the roar of the Hulk. The walls rattled with each bang and hit and Loki just really wanted to get off this planet.

He wanted to get away from the Grandmaster. He knew the man was a few million years old but he didn't want to stick around and find out. On his feet, Loki was shrugging on the long leather coat (a dull teal, making him wish he'd asked for his signature green), boots slapping the floor with purpose.

Five steps. Loki fixed the cuff on his left sleeve.

Through the doorframe. Loki pushed his hair back from his face. The hallway was surprisingly empty, but Loki's heart thrummed in time with the beats in the arena. 

One step-

"And where do you think you're going?"

\- The Grandmaster suddenly appeared before him, in all his gaudy glory. Loki startled, taking a step back as he tried to school his features, put in that sly smile that the man liked so much. A little too much.

"Just needed a bit of air is all," Loki swallowed. 

The Grandmaster nodded, and Loki flinched as the man reached out, brushing his hand along the shoulder of his jacket. 

"Surely you would like some company?" The Grandmaster teased with a sickenly sweet grin. Loki knew that grin- he used that look when he wanted something.

When he wanted Loki.

Sweat beaded on his skin. Loki never accepted any offers, but he knew one day he might slip up. The Grandmaster might catch him up and keep him here, in this trash dump and play alongside whatever the Grandmaster had in store for him. 

So Loki returned the smile, pulling away as inconspicuously as possible. He couldn't hear any fighting anymore. He could hear cheering and chanting, but nothing like the sound of someone being pummeled within an inch of their life. 

"I couldn't possibly intrude," Loki said, "I'm sure your friends would love to have you."

"And I would love to have you, but alas that hasn't happened yet," The Grandmaster chuckled, "Are such courting customs different on Asgard?"

Loki felt the collar of his coat, his breath catching as the Grandmaster quirked a brow at him. He wanted to say something, anything that would get this man with all his theatrics to leave him be, but the man took his silence as a yes, a way to spend time with him alone and Loki knew something was off about the way he gripped his shoulder- too heavy to be friendly, too hard to be gentle.

Loki really needed to get off this planet. 

Loki needed Thor to win.

**Author's Note:**

> I never liked Loki much but in Thor 3 Loki was fine af and I think I love him now lol


End file.
